1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a floating overturn prevention device and, in particular, to a floating overturn prevention device that can freely move and stably float on the water level for supporting a flat panel display.
2. Related Art
To float a dense object or an object that is not waterproof, a floating body is often used to support such an object.
If one wants to watch programs played by a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) in a swimming pool, the LCD has to be placed on the ground or on a platform by the pool. In this case, the distance and angle for the user to watch the LCD are restricted.
Using a floating body with a flat-top base to support the LCD on water is likely to be unstable. Waves may topple the floating body, and thus the LCD, into the water.
To make the floating body stable on the water, a conventional solution is to attach an anchor with a chain to the bottom of the flat-top base, and fix the anchor at the bottom of the water. Thus, the floating body is kept at a fixed distance from the bottom of the water, thereby making the floating body stable. However, it is very inconvenient to fix the anchor at the bottom of the water each time the floating body is installed or uninstalled. Besides, even though the floating body is stabilized because of the fixed distance to the bottom of water, the floating body can hardly move around. The viewing distance and angle are still restricted for a user who wants to swim around in the pool.